ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
You're Spec-tacular (2019)
You're Spec-tacular Event Period: '04/14/2019 6pm to 04/26/2019 6pm (PST) 'Sample 'Bonuses' *'Heart and Pearl Decorations - '''Early Clear Bonus: Gold' - Touch the warlords 180 times by 04/20/2019 6pm PST. *'''Sunny Garden Walkway - Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Touch the warlords 3000 times by 04/23/2019 6pm PST. *'Warlords with Glasses - '''Early Clear Bonus: Platinum - Touch the warlords 520 times by 04/25/2019 6pm PST. *'Bearsace with Glasses - All Character Clear Bonus - Clear all characters. '''Bonus Stories *'Take a Look! How Are My New Specs? (Part 1) - '''10 touches bonus *'Take a Look! How Are My New Specs? (Part 2) - 110 touches bonus *'You're Spectacular Bonus Story (Mitsuhide) - '''350 touches bonus *'You're Spectacular Bonus Story (Kenshin) - '450 touches bonus *'You're Spectacular Bonus Story (Nobunaga) - '510 touches bonus 'Voice Clips *All characters grant voice clips in this event. Player can chose any of them anytime. Clearing the 3rd level (touching him 30 times) grants a Voice Clip. 'Collection Bonuses' *'Sunflower Printed Paper Fan - '''20 touches bonus *'500 Gold '- '30 touches bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) '-''' 40 touches bonus *'Mini Kennyo with Specs ''- '''50 touches bonus *'Honey -''' '60 touches bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour) - 70 touches bonus *'Closet Storage -' 80 touches bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) - '''90 touches bonus *'500 Gold '- 100 touches bonus *'Mini Sasuke with Specs - 120 touches bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) - '''130 touches bonus *'Honey - '140 touches bonus *'Castle Storage '- 150 touches bonus *'Specs with Sunflower Accent '- 160 touches bonus *'500 Gold '- 170 touches bonus *'Mini Yukimura with Specs '- 180 touches bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) '- 190 touches bonus *'Castle Storage '- 200 touches bonus *'Mini Hideyoshi with Specs - '210 touches bonus *'Closet Storage - '220 touches bonus *'Sunflower Arrangement - '230 touches bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) - '240 touches bonus *'500 Gold - '250 touches bonus *'Mini Shingen with Specs - '260 touches bonus *'Castle Storage - '270 touches bonus *'Multiple Shades of Green Obi - '280 touches bonus *'Gacha Orb - '290 touches bonus *'Romantic Elixir -''' 300 touches bonus *'Mini Mitsunari with Specs '- 310 touches bonus *'Gacha Token (x3) - '''320 touches bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) - 330 touches bonus *'Mini Ieyasu with Specs - '''340 touches bonus *'500 Gold - 360 touches bonus *'Mini Mitsuhide with Specs -' 370 touches bonus *'Closet Storage - '''380 touches bonus *'Elixir of Love (+1:+1) '''- 390 touches bonus *'Dot Patterned Summer Haori - '''400 touches bonus *'1500 Gold - '410 touches bonus *'Mini Masamune with Specs- '420 touches bonus *'500 Gold - '430 touches bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) - '440 touches bonus *'Mini Kenshin with Specs - '450 touches bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour) - '470 touches bonus *'Closet Storage - '480 touches bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) - '490 touches bonus *'500 Gold - 5'00 touches bonus *'Mini Nobunaga with Specs - '520 touches bonus *'3000 Gold - '530 touches bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) - '540 touches bonus *'Castle Storage - '550 touches bonus *'Parfait - '560 touches bonus ''* After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 Petals used. * After clearing all characters, the rules for using bearsaces will change. When the player uses their bearsaces, the game will automatically start from the 3rd level. Also, player will be able to use more than 20 bearsaces at once. Using more than 20 bearsaces at once, player will get an additional Touch Heart for each group of 10. By using at least 10 bearsaces, it's guaranteed player will hear the chosen character's voice. '''Ranking Bonuses *'Spectacular Hazel Eyes - 'Top 100 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Mini-Kimono with Neroli Pattern - 'Top 200 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Green Geta with Sunflowers - Top 1000 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonuses. *'Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule''' *04/15 9:00 pm to 04/16 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time *04/21 9:00 pm to 04/22 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time *04/25 9:00 pm to 04/26 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time